


west of the moon

by meltingheart



Category: SHINee
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingheart/pseuds/meltingheart
Summary: A magician cast into hiding by the strength of his power. A monarch forced to marry for political stability. Jonghyun and Minho have long since been forcibly ripped apart, but what happens when a sudden arctic winter falls over the kingdom?





	west of the moon

_ Today’s the day, _ Minho thought, watching the ships roll in over the horizon from his window. Their sails were still as large as white-water flecks against the water, but soon they’ll be upon his city, his kingdom. He sighed, turning from the window. No point watching what he’d seen plenty of times by now. 

 

Minho inspected himself in the mirror, instead, straightening his burgundy jacket and brushing a hand through his hair, fixing it so the snow-white streak looked nice. All the better to impress his potential suitor - he’d heard from his advisor that this one appreciated a well-kept partner. 

 

He wished he didn’t have to do this, wished that so much had been different. The streak in his hair only reminded him, and he smiled wryly. If only Jonghyun were here with him, his kingdom wouldn’t be losing its position of power; he wouldn’t be forced to marry another sovereign to protect his people. 

 

His mind drifted, lost in the sea of his memories. His childhood relationship with their court magicians’ son, Jonghyun, had been so idyllic; most of his favorite memories involved Jonghyun’s bright, too-big smile and the way the winter sun would glint off his white hair. Minho’d expected that Jonghyun would stay by his side for his entire life. 

 

Jonghyun was often sick as a young child, something Minho would worry over greatly. There was something curious about the way Minho’s breath would cloud with frost when he went to check on Jonghyun, even in summer. 

 

Minho always loved a good riddle, and Jonghyun’s whole world seemed to be one of mystique and interest, even though it was much the same as Minho’s own. When the two were in their teens, that mystery absorbed Minho’s life as Jonghyun’s innate powers finally bloomed, allowing him to coexist with the magic inside himself healthily. Together, they spent most of their days playing with the possibilities it allowed. 

 

Indoor snowball fights, skiing and ice-skating in summer, or making enough bingsu and ice-pops to make themselves sick were only the tip of the iceberg. They’d even figured out how to create realistic swords and daggers to play-fight with, and Jonghyun would always make them melt as soon as they came too close to hurting either one of them. 

 

Minho remembered those days fondly, with the snow causing sunlight to flood their favorite room, the whites and blues beautifully contrasting Jonghyun’s red magician’s outfit. 

 

Months, almost enough to fill two whole years, had gone by before Jonghyun slipped. They were fighting as usual, and Jonghyun, distracted by Minho’s jab, slipped on the snowmelt beneath their feet. Minho still remembered how his eyes widened, almost comically, and the way he focused all his power to freeze the water around his feet before he fell down entirely. 

 

Jonghyun’s focus was diverted, and the distraction caused the easy way he usually melted the icicle sword to go wrong. It melted, definitely; Minho could still feel how soaking wet his sweater became if he tried hard enough. 

 

But then it rematerialized, freezing back over into its original shape as it passed harmlessly in front of Minho’s chest, stabbing him through the heart. Jonghyun had screamed in horror, a sound Minho’d never heard from him, and though he didn’t know it until the story was relayed to him later, he’d immediately passed out until he had been brought to the mountains, mythical creatures called out from the depths of their caves to help heal him as best they could. 

 

They’d healed him as much as they could, but some of the damage seemed irreparable, a tiny shard of ice left in Minho’s heart. Taking it out by any means the mythical creatures could would likely kill Minho, and Jonghyun’s powers weren’t precise enough to do much about it. 

 

Furious that their son’s life had been endangered, the King and Queen made the rash decision to dismiss the two elder magicians, who wielded the power their kingdom was renowned for as well as protecting its northern border from the onslaught of foreign magic that would poison the kingdom’s health and good fortune. Jonghyun was then sent far away, to protect in person that border, a barren mountain range with no other human life. “He should be able to handle it,” his father had snapped, “proficient enough as he is to nearly assassinate the prince.” 

 

And so, though he knew where the other still was, Jonghyun’s knowable presence in Minho’s life had come to an end, taking his happy childhood with him. 

 

Now the crowned prince, sole ruler of the kingdom after his parents’ untimely death, Minho remained trapped in the miserable life built by those mistakes. 

 

If only that day that ruined everything had never happened, Jonghyun would still be by his side, his renowned and powerful court magician. It would be enough to keep power in the hands of his kingdom - as things were, no one knew his kingdom still had a magician at all, and his rule suffered under constant threat. If only he didn’t have to marry to regain the visible strength of his kingdom, Minho would be free to pick who he wanted to be with. He was sure that given the chance, he would have only picked for love. 

 

After all, who would have made a better spouse than his best friend? 

 

But he couldn’t change the past. And he couldn’t undo what had been out of his control, so many years ago. The resignation he felt didn’t do much to stop the wistful smile that crossed Minho’s features when he left the room and passed by the ones he used to play in often when he was younger.

* * *

 

The snow this far up into the mountains past the last vestiges of the kingdom was frozen, large packs of ice crystals that Jonghyun’s steps used to slip over when he was less familiar with how to make the snow greet him like a friend. He passed over it lightly, today, not leaving any tracks - Taemin said he’d be at the ravine today, to bring Jonghyun his weekly care package, and maybe Jonghyun wanted to surprise him this time, instead of the other way around, as what usually happened.

 

Jonghyun squinted against the bright light bouncing off the snow as he reaches the ravine. The sun was already high in the sky - it would be afternoon soon, and he had to get back before nightfall. After all, his duty had to be performed at night, and Jonghyun always enjoyed watching the sun dip behind the mountains and cast everything in pinks and blues before he started. 

 

The wind whipped powder off the snow, and it would get into Jonghyun’s eyes if he was anyone else. Maybe it got into Taemin’s eyes, and that was why the nymph hadn’t shown up earlier. 

 

Sighing, Jonghyun waved a hand, reforming the ice sheet into a more comfortable seat for himself. He really, really should have brought a book, he thought at he plucked at the hem of his sleeve. If he had any luck, Taemin would bring him some new ones, pilfered from long-empty service cabins scattered across the forests leading up to the mountains. 

 

At least it was beautiful up here, he mused. It used to be awful, being forcibly cast away from the kingdom he called home, sent to guard the mountain peaks and keep the eternal winter that threatened their home at bay. But it had been over ten years already - he was used to the solitude, used to spending his days wandering the snow banks and cliff-faces with Taemin, observing the sparse wildlife and the few hardy trees that could survive this harsh cold. From the ravine, he could even see further down the mountainside, to where the monochrome landscape of rock and snow gave way to the forests. It still took his breath away. 

 

Jonghyun’s lips quirked up when he saw movement down in the bottom of the ravine. Of course, Taemin would choose to ambush him from down there, the one place he couldn’t see into while still approaching. But it sure was a long way down - he doubted Taemin would be able to see he was already there. He slowly stood up from his seat, letting the snow slump back down into a more natural shape as he crept closer. 

 

He peeked his head further over the edge of the ravine, but the figure was still blocked, going under an overhang. “Taemin!” Jonghyun called loudly, anyways, pitching his voice to sound like he was in distress. 

 

It was always hilarious when Taemin thought he was actually in danger, sending random bushes and trees sprouting from the earth in droves until he realized that there wasn’t any threat around except Jonghyun’s bad sense of humor. 

 

But Taemin usually didn’t scream in a deep, guttural voice, scrabbling his way up the ravine in a way that was obviously practiced. Taemin wasn’t a three-foot-tall reanimated bundle of mountain rocks, either. Jonghyun blinked in shock. 

 

The creature continued chattering in fear, hoisting itself over the edge of the ravine and turning to run - straight into Jonghyun’s legs. It yelped, curling up into a seemingly normal boulder. 

 

Jonghyun frowned, brows furrowed. He’d  _ never  _ seen this before. “Hello?” He tried, poking at the boulder with one foot. 

 

It ground itself into a tighter ball. Perhaps kicking at it was not the way to go. Jonghyun crouched down instead, waving a hand before the boulder-man. The snow that clung to its shoulders brushed itself away. It blinked open its eyes in shock, looking warily up at Jonghyun.  _ A boulder with eyes… _ He laughed internally.  _ Wait until Taemin hears about this one.  _

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Jonghyun coaxed, holding both hands up. “I won’t hurt you.” 

 

They were locked in a staring contest for a minute as the boulder seemed to work something out, eyes sharply observing Jonghyun. Then, it unfurled itself back into the form Jonghyun had first seen - a perfect humanoid, made of rocks of various sizes. 

 

“You, human?” The boulder tried, voice quiet. 

 

Jonghyun laughed outright this time. He always pondered over if his powers and the response his human society had had to them made him less or more than human, but for convenience’s sake… “Kind of!” 

 

The boulder jolted at his loud laugh, frantically whipping its head around to observe the peaks around them. “Human!” It hissed. “No loudness. The snow will bury us if its silence is disturbed.” 

 

It stumbled over the words, unfamiliar with human languages, but the poetic phrasing charmed Jonghyun. Maybe this could be his second friend on the mountains. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

 

“No,” the boulder replied. “No time. On a mission, human. Looking for the human Winter Prince. Have you seen?” 

 

Jonghyun crossed his arms. He’d been up here for over a decade and never heard of another human around. How many more secrets were Taemin and his own mountains, which he thought he knew like the back of his hand, hiding from him? “Who?” 

 

“He who controls ice and snow under his fingertips.” The boulder tried to illustrate its point by making a crude snowball with its blocky hands. “But without touching, can order every snowflake on the mountain.” 

 

“Oh,” Jonghyun exclaimed, finally realizing, “do you mean me?” The boulder’s eyes widened, disbelieving. Jonghyun waved his hand at the loose handful of snow the boulder was still holding, brushing the excess off and refining the shape until it was much more tightly packed. “See? Me, right?” 

 

The boulder shouted again, seeming to forget its own previous warning about avalanches. It probably didn’t matter now that it knew Jonghyun could just stop the snow in its tracks if he genuinely felt like it. 

 

Jonghyun figured it might be best to show a better example, just in case. And okay, maybe he did feel like showing off - it wasn’t often that he met someone he could impress, even if that someone was a very tiny rock-person. He spread his arms, flicking his hands a few times. The snow fled from their feet, leaving a nice circle of bare, dark rock around them. The boulder gaped openly. 

 

“Winter Prince!” It gasped, then started to jump up and down, chattering and hollering in its own language. Jonghyun blinked, then grinned, pleased with the response. He had a fan, who could believe it! Certainly Taemin wouldn’t when he showed up. 

 

“Jonghyun!” Another, more familiar voice called. Speak of the devil, and there he was - Taemin scrambled over the snow, still far from Jonghyun, sprouts looping around his feet to prevent him from slipping. “Get away from there!” 

 

What? “Look at my new friend! Isn’t he fun!” Jonghyun called back, pointing at the boulder. Except, when he looked back down at the creature, it had… multiplied? There were five where there had been only the one, and more were crawling out of the ravine to his left. 

 

He laughed, now a little nervous. When he tried to back away a little from the boulders that were jumping closer and closer to his feet, more blocked him from behind, grabbing his ankles and calves when he got too close. They were so heavy, he couldn’t seem to lift his feet after they were in the creatures’ grasp. 

 

“Jonghyun!” Taemin called again, from the other side of the ravine, desperation twisting his features. “Use your powers, do something!” A tree was trying to grow itself out of the ravine, connecting the two sides, but it was too slow; Jonghyun could hear Taemin cursing at it for not growing faster. The sprouts he tried to send over wilted quickly, too far out of the range of Taemin himself to be able to do any harm. 

 

Jonghyun cringed. He really didn’t want to hurt these boulder-people; they had sentience after all. But when he looked back to his own side of the ravine, surrounded by the creatures whose jumping was creating cracks in the visible rock face, he shivered. 

 

They were standing on each other now, some taller than him, even with his heeled boots on. They grabbed at his elbows, his hair… Jonghyun tried to blast them off with needles of ice formed from the air around him, but they came back at quick as he got them away. 

 

He focused, trying to dump snow banks on top of them, but they merely shook them off. How was he even supposed to get them off? Jonghyun felt panic curl in his joints as they started pushing him down by the shoulders, forcing him to kneel. He hadn’t ever trained his powers for combat, because who would ever come into the mountains just to attack someone they couldn’t be sure even existed—

 

The weight of the snow Jonghyun was trying to pile on the golems added to the strain on the ravine’s cracked edge, and there was a large crunch as his knees hit the ground. The ground lurched beneath him, suddenly in free-fall, but he was held firmly against the slab of rock by the boulders. 

 

Jonghyun screamed, and he heard Taemin echoing him over the excited babble of the creatures, both trying to bolster the slab with vines and webs of hard ice. It wasn’t working, Jonghyun figured, because his stomach was still in his throat, and the wind was still whipping past him as he fell towards the unforgiving bedrock with his ‘friends.’ 

 

The boulders covered him with their own forms, blocking all light, and Jonghyun’s last thought was that he had to keep them from crushing him on impact. He shrouded himself in the ice, an impervious but thin second skin, and braced for the impact. He passed out before the sensation settled. 

* * *

 

Cunning and charming were the only two descriptors Minho could think of for this month’s suitor. He’d only come at Minho’s own request, but seemed determined to succeed anyways, to make Minho love him. His lips curled slyly at every joke he made, imploring Minho to laugh with him, but as the night wore on, Minho could tell he was close to giving up. It wasn’t surprising. All his suitors ended up giving up. 

 

The party he’d thrown for the arrival of Prince Kim Kibum had been open to the public. Many civilians were curious to see the prince, popular even in Minho’s kingdom for his beauty and presence, and the celebration ended up running on late into the evening. Now, close to midnight, it was winding down, with most guests leaving for their own homes. All that was left in the banquet hall were Minho, Kibum, and a few kingdom staff there to clean up.

 

“Sir Choi,” Kibum sighed from where he stood next to Minho, twirling his champagne flute a little. “I can tell your mind is not with me, on this night.” 

 

Minho frowned. “I apologize. I just have a sinking feeling about me, tonight…” He sighed, shaking his head. “Never mind it, your Grace. Would you like to go for a walk in the garden outside, or through the palace?” Anything to get them out of this stifling room, full of stifling duties and stifling conversational topics. 

 

Kibum shrugged, setting his own flute aside on a table still crowded with other empty glasses and taking Minho’s gently to set with it. “Lead the way.” 

 

The air outside the palace was colder than usual. Though the kingdom is known for longer winters and colder averages than most, Minho felt unsettled by such a harsh freeze in spring. Kibum wrapped his arms around himself behind Minho, obviously unused to the weather. 

 

“Apologies, I didn’t expect it to be this cold...” Minho draped his overcoat over Kibum’s shoulders, but it didn’t look like it did much to protect Kibum from the freezing chill. 

 

Kibum laughed graciously either way, clutching at the hem with his fingers. “I think it’d be cold to me either way, I’m from the southern-most kingdom, after all.” Minho hummed, and they wandered around the garden for a little, Minho naming off various plants when Kibum shows interest. 

 

The cold, of course, reminded Minho of Jonghyun. When Jonghyun was around, the cold always seemed to reach him a little less, as if a shield against it had been placed around him. He’d never really felt the true strength of a winter in his kingdom until after Jonghyun had been banished to the mountain pass. 

 

But the fact that the weather was so unusually cold tonight… they’d even seen frost on some of the grasses and flowers, though it was barely past midnight. Minho hoped it was only cold because of a stray storm, or a strong mountain wind. He didn’t even want to consider an alternative, but if he kept breathing in this cold air, he would have to put all his mental energy into actively avoiding thinking about it.

 

“You really can’t find most of these in my kingdom,” Kibum said with awe after they settled in a gazebo, surrounded by blue fir bushes and trees moon-facing flowers springing from their bare branches. “They’re so gorgeous though. Hey, are you listening?” 

 

Minho shook himself out of his thoughts. He was losing himself in them too often, today. “Ah, sorry.”

 

“Mind sharing what’s been occupying you?” Kibum asked, tilting his head to look at Minho. “Though I might be able to guess what it is. It’s a little obvious; your heart already belongs to another.” 

 

The observation shocked a laugh out of Minho. Kibum really was smart. “It’d be a lie to say otherwise,” he admitted. “The cold always makes me think of him.” He leaned back into the bench, staring up at the moon. It was bright and full tonight, swinging low and close, stars huddling around like friends. “Especially on a typically warm spring night like this.” 

 

Kibum had a smile in his voice when he replied, “You must really care for him. It’s hard to be a royal, isn’t it? When it comes to interpersonal matters like this…” Minho’s eyes flicked over to him, but Kibum was looking at the moon too, and Minho couldn’t tell if there was a deeper meaning to his words. “But love isn’t the only reason for marriage. Honestly, we don’t have to be in love for this to go forward, we just both have to be willing.” Kibum turned his gaze back towards Minho, locking eyes with him. “Are you?” 

 

It was obvious from his tone that Kibum was determined and fully decided. Minho sighed. He couldn’t say the same for himself. “I think you’re more understanding than my other choices,” he said, thinking out loud. “Why would you decide to pin your kingdom’s future on me, though?” 

 

“I think you’re intelligent, and you have a kind heart,” Kibum said, speaking more as if he’s presenting facts than complimenting Minho. “I don’t want someone who’s just eye-candy. They have to be able to keep up with me and care for the people of my kingdom. I did like you when I first saw you, but I’m fine with a platonic arrangement.”

 

“You’re a more competent ruler than I am,” Minho offered, “having thought so specifically about all this. If a political marriage between anyone could work, it would have to be—” 

 

He cut off in surprise when a fat snowflake drifted past behind Kibum, followed by more and more until suddenly there were more snowflakes than inky shadows around them. The conversation seemed forgotten as they both tumbled out of the gazebo, heads tilted up to look at the snow. 

 

Kibum seemed awed and casually bemused as he looked around at the snow, but Minho saw it clumping together on the cobblestone paths, going from light powdered sugar dustings to genuine cover in a matter of minutes, and knew better. 

 

“We should get inside,” Minho suggested, voice tight, already beginning to make haste. The branches arching over the main walkway were beginning to frost over, and there was a large crackling as the two sheets of ice forming over the pond collided into each other. 

 

“What’s going on?” Kibum asked, expression turning worried as he realized this absolutely couldn’t be normal. He followed at Minho’s side, both holding onto each other to keep from slipping and falling. Their steps crunched through the gathering snow as they made their way up the stairs to the palace doors. 

 

“I don’t know.” Minho pushed them through the smallest gap in the doors he could allow before slamming them closed behind the pair, but a flurry of snowflakes still settled to the floor at the entryway. 

 

Kibum stared out the windows lining the corridor, the sills of which were being piled with snow. “Are you sure you don’t know?” He pressed, before commenting under his breath, “ _ fuck, _ it’s so cold.” 

 

Minho beckoned for Kibum to follow him down the hall, not answering as dread curls its way up his throat. Surely the worst isn’t happening, he thought, but even as he tried to placate himself, he realized that the sentiment was empty. He knew what was happening. He just didn’t think he would ever be ready for it to. 

 

The corridors he led Kibum through were dim, only the slightest bit of cut moonbeams and candles stuck in the wall lighting their way. Minho thought for a brief moment that it almost matched how his mindset about the situation felt, but no. Kibum was still here, close on his heels; he had to keep his head on. As much as he possibly could, anyways. 

 

It was not long before they reached Minho’s private sitting room, the small one with comfortable furniture cramped into every corner of the space. Kibum remained thankfully quiet, allowing himself to be directed to the well-used recliner by the fireplace while Minho stoked it up. It did little to warm the room, but it was enough for Kibum, who sighed happily and slinked out of his seat to put his hands as close as possible. 

 

“Don’t burn yourself,” Minho warned, settling himself in the recliner Kibum just left open for him. It was almost amusing how Kibum looked now, like a regular young man instead of the poised, flawless ruler he had presented himself as. Minho thought he could like him, like this, if it wasn’t for Jonghyun’s place in his heart. 

 

Kibum stayed quiet for a moment, watching the flames lick their way up and catch hold on the logs, before saying, “You never answered, before.  _ Do  _ you know what’s going on?” 

 

Minho sighed, closing his eyes and resigning himself to it. There would be no helping the matter if he pretended it wasn’t happening. “Yeah, I think I do.” Kibum didn’t reply, but he still managed to put off a questioning vibe, so Minho continued, “The man I love, Jonghyun, is our magician. Part of his duty is to keep the eternal winter at bay up in the mountains, he was never taught how to do it when he’s away from there. And he’s essentially bound to the place.” 

 

Kibum hummed, nodding his head. Minho was glad he couldn’t see his face; he’s not sure what it would hold, how Kibum was reacting to this information. The fire made his hair glow golden, almost like Jonghyun’s would. “So something must’ve happened to him.”

 

“Yeah.” Minho crossed his arms, at an impasse. “I can’t trust anyone else in the kingdom to go make sure he’s safe and have him stop this, but I can’t just let it go on...” His kingdom was on hard enough times without an eternal winter starting. The knowledge hung in the air unspoken between them. 

 

With a shrug, Kibum seemed to come to a conclusion almost instantly. “So leave the kingdom in my care for now, and go deal with it personally.”

 

“What?” Minho felt incredulous. “But I barely know you!” 

 

Kibum turned around, now, steel determination cut with compassion in his eyes. “If you’re to form any kind of alliance with someone, you have to be able to trust them, right?” Minho wasn’t too sure about that. “Especially since you’re planning to marry for politics, you have to be able to leave your kingdom in your fiance’s hands without worry.”

 

“Maybe,” Minho offered, thinking through Kibum’s logic. It made some kind of sense, strangely enough. Kibum was renowned as a good ruler of his own kingdom, after all, and soon there would be no passage up into the mountains, if these conditions kept up. The situation was so dire that he knew he wouldn’t any real time to make a better decision, so he resigned himself, saying, “just maybe you’re right. Would you promise to act only in my best interests?” 

 

Kibum nodded, resolute. “I understand you’ve got a lot weighing on this, sir Choi, and that you’re dedicated and loyal to your kingdom. By the end of this, I’d like to meet this man who owns your heart. Because I know you’ll return him safe—just as I’ll keep your kingdom.” 

 

“I’ll have to hurry out, and make preparations immediately. Are you trustworthy in knowing the ways of my kingdom? Will you defer to my advisors’ judgement when I’m not here to make sure of it?” 

 

“You have my honor, Choi Minho,” Kibum agreed. He stuck out his hand, and Minho reached out in turn, shaking it firmly. Outside, the snowstorm raged on, winds howling. There would be no turning back from this. The knowledge settled as heavy in Minho’s heart as his own determination.

**Author's Note:**

> i have always loved writing fantasy and adventure stories the most. really excited to keep writing this one about shinee! i'm not sure how big a speaking role these fantasy creatures will play... but anyways, i hope you're enjoying it just as much as i enjoy working on it. comments, kudos, and subscribers always appreciated~


End file.
